


God's phone number

by matsumawa



Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Fluff, M/M, Portugal - Freeform, Vacances, daishou gay panic, kuroo est encore segsi, été
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsumawa/pseuds/matsumawa
Summary: Qui dit été dit vacances, qui dit vacances dit plages sous le soleil ! Suguru et Mika partent pour les étendues de sables portugaises, à Nazaré. Ce que le jeune homme n'a pas prévu - pas du tout même -, c'est de croiser un spécimen magnifique de type avion de chasse musclé comme il faut, et avec un beau faciès, qui plus est. Mais demander le numéro de cette bombe est une tâche qui se révèle plus ardue qu'escompté.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: KuroShou Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166537
Kudos: 1





	God's phone number

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 : Holidays  
> God's phone number

–La plage ! L'été ! Le soleiiiil ! J'adoooore ! s'écria joyeusement Mika en pleine euphorie, les bras levés et courant à vitesse grand V vers la mer.

Derrière la jeune fille qui portait un magnifique maillot deux pièces turquoise, son meilleur ami Daishou suivait un peu plus mollement, soupirant même d'exaspération pour la forme. Il jouait presque parfaitement le mec ennuyé, mais ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas aussi excité que la jolie Yamaka - voire même plus -. Après tout, qui ne serait pas enjoué à l'idée de se débarrasser de son éreintant boulot pendant au moins deux semaines, et ce pour rejoindre les magnifiques plages portugaises à l'autre bout du monde ?

C'était donc vêtu de son short de bain aussi vert que sa teinture capillaire que le jeune homme avait quitté sa cabine, ses tongs en main, pour marcher sur le sable brûlant. Il faisait beau, il faisait chaud, ça sentait l'été à plein nez et l'odeur de la mer ainsi que du sel omniprésent avait quelque chose d'exceptionnel ici. Daishou se sentait si bien, loin du Japon, loin de l'agitation du bureau.

Quoique, sur les étendues sablées, c'était un tout autre type d'agitation. Les plages de Nazaré grouillaient littéralement de monde, et c'était à peine si on pouvait poser une pauvre serviette et son parasol. Les jeunes enfants - clairement l'espèce la plus énervantes en cet endroit - se tenaient juste devant la mer bleue et attendaient avec impatience une grosse vague, qui était aussi l'une des caractéristiques de la ville. Avec des murs d'eau parfois plus haut que dix mètres quand les éléments se déchaînaient, Nazaré pouvait aisément se targuer de cet exploit - qui n'avait pas que du bon, malheureusement.

Loin d'être l'ami des gosses, Daishou avait convaincu Mika la veille de se trouver un petit coin tranquille, et il réalisa que ce serait une mission quasi impossible en constatant que l'entièreté de la ville s'était donnée rendez-vous pour une baignade, invitant des amis, les amis des amis, et les amis des amis des amis. En bref, c'était un beau foutoir et il était difficile de marcher sans percuter quelqu'un quand on était pris dans la foule.

Daishou jura une énième fois en sentant un de ces gamins de malheur lui écraser le petit orteil, s'excusant vaguement en hurlant - quelque chose comme "descuple" - puis Mika lui tira soudainement le bras.

Il vit de la verdure, des branches lui arriver en plein visage, et enfin, du sable. Et de l'eau. La jeune fille l'avait amené derrière un gros rocher, cachant égoïstement ce petit coin de paradis. Il y avait des feuilles et des plantes partout, des petites galets noirs, des fleurs colorées et surtout, personne en vue.

Personne, sauf un magnifique spécimen de race humaine, de type bombe atomique ou avion de chasse, musclé comme un dieu et un visage tout aussi beau. De beaux cheveux bruns en bataille, plus long sur le côté droit du visage, environ un mètre quatre-vingt quinze - qui lui fit mal à la fierté -, un regard doré perçant et un magnifique sourire. En version courte, un véritable descendant de l'olympe Grecque qui fit battre violement le cœur de Daishou.

Et pour son plus grand malheur - ou bonheur, il ne saurait jamais -, Mika avait remarqué ses minuscules rougeurs ainsi que ses yeux brillants d'admiration d'une rareté suprême, et se précipitant déjà vers l'inconnu, avec la ferme intention de faire connaissance.

Il ne savait pas, mais il ne le sentait pas le moins du monde.

-Bonjour, bonjour ! s'écria Yamaka à l'intention du Dieu, en usant de son meilleur anglais.

Tandis que l'interpelé se retournait, surpris, Suguru lança un regard outré à la châtain, qui en avait pour le moins l'air de s'en foutre éperdument. Elle lui offrit même un coup de coude suggestif alors que le brun les fixait, perdu.

Daishou détourna le regard en direction de l'étendue bleue, sentant la galère arriver de très loin.

-Je m'appelle Mika Yamaka, et lui, c'est Suguru Daishou. Tu vois, y'a pas mal de gens sur la plage là-bas, et lui, elle désigna le vert, il aime pas du tout les gens. Donc, ça te dérangerait qu'on reste ici ?

Son meilleur ami s'étrangla intérieurement. Elle n'était tout de même pas sérieuse ? L'inconnu-dieu eut un sourire joyeux, ainsi qu'un petit rire.

-Tetsurou Kuroo, se présenta-t-il. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Aucun problème, ça me fait toujours plaisir de parler à des gens.

Une voix magnifique, grave, sexy, tout aussi belle que son apparence. Et son prénom - son prénom - lui allait si bien. Daishou ne tilta même pas qu'il ne sonnait pas du tout portugais, il détaillait discrètement le très bel homme du coin de l'œil.

Mika échangea quelques mots de plus avec l'étranger et se tourna vers son meilleur amie. Elle reprit le japonais.

-Je te jure Daidai, tu as plutôt intérêt à bien profiter de nos vacances. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sinon, je botte le cul.

Paniqué, bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, il glissa un œillade à l'attention de Kuroo, qui cherchait quelque chose dans son sac. Il déglutit difficilement, le rouge aux joues, avant de reprendre contenance - vaguement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit-il en prenant la voix la plus détachée qu'il pouvait en cette situation de crise.

Bravo Suguru, c'était super convaincant ça.

-Hum ? Mais bien sûr. Aller, monsieur « de toute façon l'amour c'est nuuul » , j'ai bien vu qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil. Enfin, je dirais même qu'il t'a explosé la rétine à ce stade.

Mais comment faisait-elle pour remarquer chaque détail ? Était-elle une sorcière ? Ou pire, simplement observatrice ? Dans tous les cas, il la maudissait intérieurement, elle et ce Tetsurou qui était définitivement trop beau pour son pauvre petit cœur mal accroché.

-Bon, à l'eau maintenant !

Elle hurla cette exclamation avant de se précipiter, bouée gonflable dans les bras, en direction de la mer salée, laissant Suguru à son triste sort. Mika le paierait, une manière ou d'une autre, il le jurait. Ou alors il ne ferait rien du tout, car depuis le temps, il avait compris que quoi qu'on fasse, elle aurait toujours le dernier mot. Toujours.

-Donc, Suguru, si j'ai bien compris ? le brun amorça une discussion, en s'asseyant près de Daishou.

Maudits soient les astres, maudite soit Mika, maudit soit son cœur et maudit soit ce beau gosse tout droit sorti d'un film Hollywoodien.

-Oui, le seul et l'unique.

Pire phrase d'approche possible. Bravo mec.

Mais contre toutes attentes, cela fit sourire Kuroo.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un gars avec des cheveux verts, lâcha-t-il d'un ton moqueur qui ne plus pas vraiment à Suguru - même si une part de lui-même hurlait toujours que cette voix était magnifique.

-C'est pas tous les jours non-plus qu'on croise un mec qui vient de sortir du lit.

-Touché.

Stupide, stupide, stupide cœur à deux balles.

-Alors, vous êtes là pour combien de temps ?

-C'est indiscret comme question, lui fit remarquer Daishou.

-Ne répond pas si tu ne veux pas, rit le brun en le fixant étrangement.

-Hum, deux semaines. C'est le maximum qu'on pouvait prendre, avec notre boulot à Tokyo.

-Vous habitez au Japon ?! s'exclama Tetsurou.

-Bravo capitaine Obvious.

Nouveau rire - assez bizarre pour le coup - de la part du brun.

-Et pourquoi le Portugal ?

-On voulait aller en Europe. Si possible, là où il faisait chaud. Et l'Espagne m'a laissé un mauvais souvenir, répondit le japonais d'une voix un peu moins rigide, comme si parler avec un parfait inconnu le détendait. Et toi, tu viens d'où ?

-Mystère et boule de gomme.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Suguru se fit la réflexion que reposer la question serait impoli, donc il décida de ne pas insister. Peut-être que Kuroo ne voulait simplement pas en parler, et honnêtement, il était trop occupé à mater le jeune homme avec plus ou moins de discrétion pendant qu'ils parlaient. Mika, de son côté, préférait se prélasser sur sa bouée, ses lunettes de soleil favorites sur le nez.

De fil en aiguille, la discussion devenait de plus en plus intéressante, parsemée de petites piques sans grande méchanceté, les sujets se suivaient avec fluidité, et parfois, un silence reposant s'imposait de lui-même. Plus le temps passait, et plus Suguru remarquait que Tetsurou était vraiment son type. En même temps, il était clairement le genre d'homme à être le type de tout le monde. En y pensant, Daishou se demanda s'il avait des exs, si oui, combien, et parfois, il se disait que ces personnes devaient être au moins aussi belles que son nouvel "ami".

Je suis moins bien que lui.

Cette pensée s'imposa dans son esprit d'elle-même, comme une évidence. Il la balaya mentalement, le cœur un peu serré. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une histoire, surtout pour si peu de temps. Car dans deux semaines, il serait de retour dans son appartement, de retour au travail, de retour à Tokyo. Et il ne recroiserait sûrement jamais le beau brun. Sans oublier le fait que ce dernier ne s'intéresserait sûrement jamais à lui…

De loin, sa meilleure amie les observait distraitement. Elle avait bien remarqué l'alchimie parfaite entre les deux jeunes hommes et se félicita d'avoir suivi son instinct. Et quelque chose lui disait Daishou la remercierait.

~~~

De retour à leur hôtel, Suguru ne parvenait pas à oublier Kuroo. C'était fou, il ne lui avait parlé que quelques heures. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'exceptionnel, si ce n'est ce chamailler gentiment et débattre sur certains sujets, sans oublier toutes les blagues du plus grand auxquelles il avait rit aux éclats. Mais l'image de Tetsurou ne quittait pas son esprit, sa voix divine résonnait à ses oreilles comme s'il lui parlait encore, et cette fois, ce n'était pas que des mots banales, non, c'était tellement plus, et son cœur avait du mal à supporter ses hallucinations auditives.

Allongé en étoile de mer, songeant à cette après-midi qu'il avait bien trop apprécié - lui qui n'aimait jamais rien -, il sursauta quand il entendit la porte de la salle d'eau s'ouvrir sur une Mika en pyjama, la serviette enroulée autour des cheveux, et une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Celle-ci possédait un sourire qui ne plaisait pas du tout au vert.

-Alors, t'as son num' ?

Et en voilà la raison. Suite au mutisme prolongé de son meilleur ami et collègue, elle fronça les sourcils.

–Suguru chéri, j'aimerais que tu me répondes. Est-ce que tu as eu la présence d'esprit de demander son numéro à ce beau gosse qui est à cent pourcents ton type et avec qui tu as discuté pendant plusieurs heures ?

"Suguru chéri" soupira. Non, en plusieurs heures, il n'avait pas eu la moindre poussée de courage, il n'avait même pas pensé une seule seconde à le faire. Il y avait peut-être aussi un peu de fierté, car c'était rare qu'il trouve des personnes « à son goût », et qu'il n'avait jamais fait le premier pas, car « l'amour c'est nul », « l'amour c'est vraiment nul » et « l'amour c'est vraiment, vraiment nul ». Et que toutes les fois où il avait été en couple, cela s'était soldé avec une phrase de type « t'es sympa parfois, mais tu critiques trop, t'es fin comme une brindille et tu te mets des masques sur la tronche » alors il avait fini par abandonner.

De plus, il pouvait toujours rêver, les beaux garçons comme Kuroo, il n'y en avait pas des milliers, et ils n'étaient pas du genre à tomber dans les bras d'un pauvre vacancier comme lui. Alors au lieu de finir ces deux semaines avec un cœur brisé par un petit amour d'été, Suguru préférait les passer à parler de son plus bel anglais avec Kuroo. Et même si sa conscience lui répétait le contraire, il trouvait que c'était assez.

–Non.

Mika prit une grande inspiration.

–Mais on se retrouve demain au même endroit. Enfin normalement, c'était un peu sous-entendu. Je crois, ajouta-t-il, pour arranger au maximum son cas.

–Suguru, Suguru, Suguru... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

–Me laisser profiter de mes vacances et ne pas intervenir dans ma vie sentimentale inexistante ?

–Même pas en rêve. Bon, je vais aller commander un truc en bas de la rue. Tu veux quoi ?

–Une spécialité du coin ? proposa Daishou.

–Si je me souviens bien, sur le bord de mer, on sert surtout du poisson et des fruits de mer. Pratiquement tous les restaurants en proposent... Hier, on a mangé sandwich, ce serait bien de goûter de la vraie cuisine, expliqua la jeune fille, qui avait ouvert une page internet sur le sujet.

–Ouai.. Souviens-toi que les portugais ont tendance à en mettre beaucoup dans l'assiette.

–J'ai vu ça oui.

Mika enfila finalement un sweat – les températures baissaient considérablement en fin d'après-midi, alors que l'humidité augmentait –et se munit de son sac à main.

–J'ai plus qu'à prier pour qu'il y ait un serveur qui sache parler anglais.

–Bonne chance, lança le vert avec un sourire aux lèvres.

–C'est ça !

Elle peigna une dernière fois ses cheveux entre ses doigts, et marcha vers l'entrée de la chambre.

–Et je n'ai pas laissé tomber ! rajouta la châtain en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Merde.

~~~

Les deux semaines avaient filé plus vite que l'éclair. En réalité, Daishou n'avait tout simplement pas vu le temps passer, et il ne put tirer qu'un seul constat de ses nombreuses et longues discussions avec Kuroo : le jeune homme était tout simplement extraordinaire.

En plus d'être magnifique à l'extérieur, il était drôle, et d'une grande gentillesse, quand il n'était pas en train de se moquer des rougeurs de Suguru – qui, bien évidemment, étaient dues au Soleil portugais –. En bref, il était parfait aux yeux du vert qui se lamentait d'en être tombé amoureux.

Pour leur dernier jour, le brun les avait invité dans un bar qu'il connaissait bien. Ce genre d'endroit était omniprésent au Portugal, peu importe la région, car les habitants adoraient se retrouver chaque soir devant les télévisions accrochées aux murs. L'ambiance y était joyeuse, on jouait aux cartes, on buvait, et sur les terrasses, on fumait une petite cigarette, tout en discutant de la vie en général.

Et c'était précisément devant ce type de bars que Daishou et Mika se trouvaient. Sac en bandoulière calé sur l'épaule, la jeune fille s'avança d'un pas joyeux vers l'entrée, entraînant avec elle son meilleur ami. Une fois dans le bâtiment – qui était loin d'être silencieux –, elle chercha des yeux le grand brun, et le trouva assis au comptoir.

–Salut ! s'exclama le jeune homme en les voyant arriver. Ça gaz ?

–C'est quoi cette expression de débile, encore ? siffla Daishou avec un minuscule sourire.

La jeune fille lui offrit un grand coup de coude dans les côtes, et lui chuchota un très distinct « c'est pas comme ça que tu vas pécho abruti ! » qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Quand son regard retomba sur le visage de Tetsurou, le sourire du brun ne l'avait pas quitté. Il sourit tout le temps ce gars, ou quoi ?

–On va super bien, un peu déçu de partir demain, mais on a bien profité ! lui répondit Mika, joyeuse.

–C'est cool alors. Vous voulez prendre quoi ?

Il n'est pas déçu de nous voir partir ? Pff, de toute façon, je ne me faisais pas de film. Pas du tout. Rah, et puis il m'énerve à être aussi beau !

Mika prit un simple jus de fruit, Daishou se paya un cocktail alcoolisé et Kuroo opta pour une bière. La discussion s'engagea naturellement, avec beaucoup de rires, et joie et quelques rougeurs. À un moment de la soirée, Mika était partie draguée une petite blondinette à l'autre bout de salle, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

–Mais puisque je te dis que les chats domineront le monde !

–N'importe quoi, n'importe qui de sensé sait que les serpents le contrôlent déjà.

–Sale vipère.

–Matou des égouts.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était peut-être à cause de l'alcool présent dans leur sang, mais ils étaient bien trop proches l'un de l'autre, pour de simples amis. Deux minutes plus tôt, le brun avait enlacé ses doigts à ceux de Daishou, et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était pas parvenu à cacher ses rougeurs, ce qui avait fait sourire Tetsurou. Ses yeux verts se perdaient dans les orbes dorées de son interlocuteur, et pour la millième fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il se dit que le bel homme était bien trop magnifique pour être vrai.

–Tu sais Suguru, je te l'ai pas dit, mais je te trouve vraiment beau, confia ce dernier.

Il eut un rire ironique.

–Mais bien sûr, ne me fait pas rire s'il-te-plaît.

–Je rigole pas.

Sa main toujours dans la sienne, Kuroo pencha son visage bien trop proche de celui de Daishou pour que le cœur du vacancier ne parte pas au triple galop.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux, bien que les discussions animées du bar d'avaient pas cessé le moins du monde. Le plus grand détaillait le visage du japonais avec minutie, s'attardant sur ses lèvres pincées avec envie, alors que lui détournait le regard, le visage en feu.

–Regarde moi Suguru.

Incapable de lui désobéire, même avec tous les efforts possibles, le vert ne put que relever les yeux légèrement brillants à cause de l'alcool, et il n'eut pas le temps de croiser ses yeux d'ambre de son coup de coeur que celui-ci l'embrassait déjà. Paniqué et plus rouge qu'un tomate, il bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles, des monosyllabes qui n'avaient aucun sens, et qui mourraient sur les lèvres du brun. Ça ne sert à rien, demain, on se dira adieu, et on se reverra plus jamais, lui souffla son bon sens. Mais ses mains se perdaient d'elles-mêmes dans les mèches désordonnées du plus grand, et son torse se collait d'avantage contre celui de Kuroo. Il perdait le contrôle de son corps, et le Tetsurou, de son côté, n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Mais toutes bonnes choses avaient visiblement une fin, car quand leurs lèvres se séparaient après une poignée de secondes – minutes ? Heures ? –, le vert retrouva sa lucidité et prit la fuite, courant à toutes jambes hors du bar, se traitant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables.

Quel lâche.

~~~

À peine arrivé dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Daishou s'était jeté dans les draps de son lit. Il se traitait d'abruti, s'imbécile, de con, de nul et de lâche. Il s'en voulait d'être tombé amoureux comme ça. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laisser Kuroo l'embrasser. Parce que cette relation n'avait pas d'avenir, et que lui, il voulait quelque chose de vrai. Quelque chose qui le rendrait heureux. Et il ne voulait pas que ça se termine avec un baiser d'adieu aussi pitoyable et désespéré que dans les films.

Qu'il était nul. Et maintenant quoi, il allait retourner au Japon avec son cœur brisé à cause de ce petit amour d'été de rien du tout ?

Son téléphone sonna. Un message. Pensant que c'était Mika qui lui demandait où est-ce qu'il était passé, il ouvrit la page où la notification le conduisit. Un numéro inconnu ?

« Coucou, c'est Tetsurou. Mika m'a donné ton numéro et ton hôtel. Je sais que tu dois probablement me détester… Mais je veux juste te dire que si je t'ai embrassé, c'est que je ressentais quelque chose. Vraiment. Et que tu n'as pas avoir peur, car moi aussi j'habite au Japon. À Tokyo. Alors si tu veux bien me laisser une chance... Je suis en bas. »

Un sentiment indescriptible l'envahit, et si ses yeux lâchaient leurs plus grosses larmes, c'était son plus beau sourire qui prenait place sur son visage.

En le voyant sortir de l'hôtel en courant, Kuroo n'eut pas le temps de le saluer et de lui présenter son discours, que Daishou lui sautait déjà dans les bras.

–T'es vraiment le pire des abrutis ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais japonais aussi ? s'écria à plein poumons le vert, la tête posée contre le torse du brun, le mouillant légèrement de ses larmes.

–Mystère et boule de gomme, sourit ce dernier. Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé mon numéro ?

Alors que le vacancier allait le frapper, il lui releva le visage vers lui, encadra ses joues avec ses mains, essuyant sa peine, et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, en pleine rue.


End file.
